


Ahead of Schedule

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, Ren, you’re not scheduled to come for another five minutes, thirty-two seconds.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahead of Schedule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fauxtalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxtalian/gifts).



> This was written for a Tumblr prompt. the-child-from-italy asked: Kylux: Hux micromanaging sex for optimum efficiency. ie planning an itinerary and making lots of corrections to Kylo's actions. Hux praising himself when Kylo complies with those corrections "See Ren? this is much more efficient."

“I’m sorry, Ren, you’re not scheduled to come for another five minutes, thirty-two seconds.”

Hux snapped his hips wickedly, driving his cock into one end of Ren and forcing a loud moan out the other end.

“ _Please_ , Hux,” Ren gasped, “I _need_  it—”

“Really, this is disappointing,” Hux said. “You…!” His admonition broke off into a whine as Ren clenched tightly around him. He drew a slow breath. “Oh, _Ren_ ,” he huffed, “ _that_  was a mistake.”

“Isn’t faster better?” Ren begged. “You can get back to work sooner?”

“Ren, Ren, _Ren_ ,” Hux tutted at him. “No. I said this was for efficiency, not speed. There’s a difference.” He slid out of Ren’s hole, torturously slowly, only letting his cock fall away when Ren let out a strangled moan. “ _Efficient_  actions take optimal advantage of speed _and_  excellence,” Hux said, smacking Ren hard across the ass. “Actions that are simply fast are, well, usually disappointing.” He reached between Ren’s shaking legs and drew a gloved finger along the knight’s twitching cock. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Hux, of course, you’re right.” Ren’s head was thrown back, hair a sweaty mop curling over his forehead and clinging to his neck. His voice was trembly, his face was flushed, his bright red lips were parted, and his dark brown eyes were hidden behind lowered lashes. “You’re always right, Hux,” he whispered. “Please.”

Hux hummed approvingly. “Very well.” He lined himself up and, without preamble, rammed violently back into Ren. “Remember,” he said, working to keep the strain from his voice as he thrust hard enough to drive the knight’s face into the mattress, “there’s still five minutes left. If I hadn’t had to lecture you, there would only be three.”

Ren moaned and snuffled. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I’ll be good…”

“Oh, _kriff_ ,” Hux cursed, his body suddenly overtaken with violent shuddering. He jerked, twitched, and collapsed across Ren’s back, disgusted with himself. “Your lack of discipline is apparently contagious.”


End file.
